


Mokita

by Profe_Fest



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Toh, sejak awal, seorang pengamat tak seharusnya bersisian dengan objek yang ia observasi, kan? / RnR? [Fanfic perayaan 75 works]
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Kudos: 3





	Mokita

_**Mokita** _

**D.Gray-man milik Hoshino Katsura. Saya tak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semacam selamatan sudah sampe 75 works/fanfics hehe**

**_Warning_ ** **: _post-canon_ , _boys love_ , OOC, saltik, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

( _Tidak ada yang tersisa dari perang kecuali kesedihan, tragedi—_

_—serta mimpi buruk._ )

Lavi sekali lagi membuka matanya, memelotot kala menemukan langit-langit penginapannya yang berwarna krem pudar; tanda bahwa pemiliknya terlalu pelit untuk tak mengganti catnya dengan yang baru. Napasnya berkejaran, sedang jantungnya berdentum sekeras genderang.

Mimpi buruk lagi.

Lavi mengelap wajahnya dengan tangan, meloloskan erang frustrasi panjang, setengah berharap sebagian bebannya bisa ikut tanggal bersama dengan suaranya.

 _'Mimpi buruk, itu hanya mimpi buruk,'_ batinnya merapal kalimat itu berulang-ulang, serupa mengucapkan mantra.

Sang pemuda menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus jejak horor bunga tidur itu dari benaknya; kekalahan demi kekalahan, statistik korban yang terus menanjak alih-alih menurun, beragam penyiksaan keji, _Yuu-chan, Lenalee, Allen, Kakek—_

Sebuah dengusan mendadak tertangkap indera pendengaran sang pemuda, instan membuat Lavi mendongak—kemudian tercekat. Seorang pria entah sejak kapan telah menghuni sofa yang tak jauh dari ranjangnya, mencuri suara dan fokus pemuda berambut oranye tersebut.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu tapi keadaanmu tak lebih baik daripada tikus got. Apa kerja Bookman itu memang berat?" Pria itu menyeletuk panjang, mengabaikan air muka si pemuda. Tak membiarkan Lavi memotongnya, pria itu lantas menyambung kalimatnya, diikuti dengan tarikan seringai culas. "Atau kau seburuk ini karena tak ada aku di sisimu, _huh_ , _Lavi_?"

Lavi tak mampu berpikir jernih. Pria itu tak seharusnya di sini— _tidak mungkin, terlampau mustahil_. Tetapi, sosok itu tetap mewujud di depannya, menunggu responsnya—dan Lavi yakin matanya masih berfungsi teramat baik untuk tak memunculkan halusinasi.

"... Tyki?" Hanya itu yang mampu terucap dari bibir Sang Pencatat Sejarah.

Empunya nama terkekeh. Seringainya melebar, tetapi buat kali itu Lavi terlalu buntu buat memperkarakan betapa menyebalkannya lengkung asimetris tersebut baginya. "Memang siapa lagi, _huh_?" balas sang pria Portugis pongah, minta dihajar langsung di tempat.

Lavi sekali lagi bungkam, terlalu buntu untuk membalas. Mungkin karena mimpi buruknya barusan atau barangkali karena batinnya yang masih terlampau syok dengan kehadiran Tyki di kamarnya. _Bagaimana pria itu bisa di sini? Bagaimana caranya masuk? Kekuatan Noahnya seharusnya sudah hilang. Bagaimana—_

"Lavi?"

Tanya itu kembali menarik Lavi pada realitas. Tyki di depannya masih mewujud, tetapi kini lengkung asimetris di bibirnya lenyap dan dahinya mengernyit heran.

_Nyata_ ; Tyki kini di depannya—bukan sekadar mimpi semata.

Sesuatu dalam diri Lavi menyeruak, membuatnya sesak. Tetapi, di saat yang sama, ada kehangatan dalam lukanya, membuatnya hampir membanjiri pipinya dengan air mata.

_Nyata_ ; Tyki _nyata_ — _di depannya, bersamanya._

" _Sshh_ , Lavi,"

Lavi menengadah. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tak menyadari Tyki telah berada di tepi ranjangnya. Pria itu memandanginya sejenak, menyimak air muka paling menyedihkan yang pernah pemuda itu perlihatkan padanya; wajah memerah, mata sembab, serta helaian rambut yang teramat berantakan.

Namun, alih-alih menghina, mantan Noah itu malah duduk di pinggir ranjang. Dengan lembut, pria berambut ikal legam itu merengkuh lelaki yang lebih muda darinya, mengusir seluruh ganjalan yang sempat memadati kepala sang Bookman kecil. Lavi tersentak, tetapi tak memberontak. Aroma yang menguar dari tubuh pria itu terlalu memikat dan hangatnya menawarkan rasa aman yang jauh dari hiruk-pikuk perang. Nostalgia meluap dalam kepala Sang Pencatat Sejarah, bersama dengan rindunya yang telah bertumpuk dan hampir melapuk.

" _Sshh_ , itu hanya mimpi ...," Tyki berbisik lembut, mencoba menenangkannya—sebagaimana yang pria itu lakukan tiap kali mimpi buruk mencekik si pemuda, "... cuma mimpi, Lavi. Mimpi buruk. Kau aman sekarang."

Napas Lavi tersendat, entah apa alasannya—ia sendiri tak paham. "... mana yang mimpi sebenarnya?" tanyanya parau, nyaris terdengar pasrah.

Tyki terkekeh di bahunya, kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah berusaha membuat Lavi percaya. "Apa ini terasa seperti mimpi buatmu?" balasnya, menambah sesak dalam dada sang pemuda.

( _Benar. Lelaki itu benar._ )

Lavi menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan itu, membiarkan dirinya kian terperangkap dalam penjara dari lengan kokoh sang pria. "Bagaimana kaubisa di sini?" bisiknya lirih.

"Apa itu penting?" Tyki menjawab; sama lembutnya, sama kurang ajarnya. Tangannya terangkat, mengelus puncak kepala lelaki itu sayang. "Aku sudah di sini—itu yang penting, kan?"

Lavi tertawa serak, masih belum mampu menepis perasaan asing yang sedari tadi bercokol dalam dirinya. “Kau benar.”

" _Sshh, sshh …._ " Tyki kembali menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya. "Ya ampun, kau itu sebenarnya umur berapa, _sih_? Enam tahun? Eeze saja tak pernah semanja ini, tahu?" godanya.

Lavi tak menjawab, membiarkan tawa kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Matanya memanas, siap memuntahkan tangis yang sempat tertahan. "Sori."

"Ya, ya, ya." Tyki terkekeh, tampak semakin pongah karena Lavi mulai membuka diri padanya. "Kenapa kau cengeng begini, _duh_? Jangan-jangan benar, _huh_ —soal kau melemah begini karena tak bisa bersandar padaku?"

Lavi tertawa lagi—tawa yang berbeda daripada tawanya yang biasa. Gelak itu terasa pahit di lidahnya, lebih pahit daripada rasa nikotin milik Tyki yang pernah ia curi sekali waktu. Sesaknya tak lagi terbendung dan mendadak air mata telah terkumpul di sudut matanya.

" _Memang_ _._ " Lavi menjawab pelan, membiarkan pria Portugis itu terkejut dalam pelukannya. "Aku seburuk ini karena tak ada kau, Tyki."

Sebelum mantan Noah itu menyelanya, Lavi melepaskan pelukan itu, kemudian memandangi Tyki yang termangu kala memperoleh kejujuran dari lidahnya. Lavi tak biasanya seperti ini, Lavi _tak pernah_ sejujur ini padanya. Ada yang salah dengan pemuda itu.

“Kau sakit, Lavi?” tanya pria Portugis itu.

Tawa yang pertama kali menjawabnya. “Tidak, astaga.”

“Atau kau sempat terbentur? Mana bagian yang terantuk, _huh_? Biar kuperiksa.”

“ _Oi, oi_.” Sang Bookman muda tergelak, tetapi kegetiran masih kental dalam vokalnya. Ditepisnya tangan Tyki yang berusaha meraihnya, kemudian melanjutkan dengan suara yang kelewat lirih.

“Aku cuma … sedang ingin saja. Mumpung kau ada di depanku— _setelah semua itu_.”

Tyki mengangkat sebelah alisnya, buntu total dengan kalimat tersebut. Namun, Lavi malah tersenyum lemah, membiarkan nostalgia sekali lagi menamparnya; beradu dengan fakta pahit yang selama ini menggentayanginya. Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh pipi sang pria lembut. Hangat kembali menjajah tangannya, tetapi Lavi lebih dari tahu—

"Yang sekarang jadi 'mimpi buruk'-nya itu kamu, kan?"

—Tyki sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini.

( Yang nyata adalah sisa kengerian perang yang selalu membayanginya.

Yang palsu justru Tyki di depannya; bagian dari khayal terpendam serta mimpi buruknya. )

Sang pria tercekat, maniknya membulat horor. "Lavi—"

"Tidak apa, sungguh," pemuda itu tertawa, memotong ucapan sang pria secepat yang ia bisa. Senyumnya kian rapuh, manik hijaunya menumpahkan air mata, tetapi jantungnya berdetak begitu keras—seolah inilah penglihatan yang telah Bookman muda itu tunggu selama seumur hidupnya, tak peduli meski palsu sekalipun. "Kau sudah tak ada lagi, aku tahu ...."

Mata seorang Bookman mustahil untuk ditipu, dan Lavi telah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana tubuh pria itu tak lagi bergerak dalam genangan darah yang senada dirgantara malam.

"... aku tahu, _tahu sekali_ ...."

Tinta dalam catatan seorang Bookman tak pernah berdusta. Dan Lavi ingat ia telah menulis akhir riwayat Tyki Mikk, sang Penuntun Ketiga, dengan 'tewas dalam perang suci'.

"... aku tahu kau tak akan pernah kembali, Tyki."

Tyki tak membalasnya, memberi kesempatan bagi Lavi untuk merengkuhnya. _Hangat_ ; rasanya terlalu persis seperti dalam ingatannya, nyaris mencabuti seluruh kewarasannya di saat itu juga.

Ini pasti mimpi terburuk—karena sebanyak apapun segalanya mendekati kenyataan, Lavi tahu saat ia terbangun nanti tak akan ada yang tersisa di depannya.

" _Thanks_ sudah datang ke mimpiku, Tyki," bisik lelaki itu lirih.

"Lavi—"

"Lain kali," Lavi menyelanya, "panggil saja dengan ' _Gantai-kun_ '; supaya aku bisa tertipu lebih lama, oke?"

Tubuh Tyki mendadak memudar, begitu juga dengan kehangatan yang ia rindu di malam-malam beku. Lavi geming, mempertahankan senyum palsunya, lalu memejamkan mata sebelum pria itu lenyap sepenuhnya.

_'Bangun.'_ Ia menyuruh dirinya. _'Bangun dari mimpimu sekarang.'_

Dan kesadaran Bookman muda itu ikut memudar, meninggalkan mimpi terburuk sekaligus yang paling ia damba—kembali pada realitas keji di mana hanya dirinya lah yang tersisa dari perang suci terakhir.

Sendirian; tanpa siapapun di sisinya.

Tidak juga dengan mantan Noah Kesenangan yang pernah begitu dekat dengan _hati_ nya ( _hati_ yang seharusnya sudah ia campakkan sejak lama).

.

.

Tatkala Lavi membuka mata untuk kali kedua, seseorang telah duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Figurnya lebih kecil daripada sang pria Portugis, tetapi hanya dengan sekali pandang, sang Bookman muda bisa mengenal siapa sosok tersebut.

“Road,”

Sang pemilik nama menaikkan sudut bibirnya, kemudian menoleh ke arah sang Bookman muda. “Malam, _Bookman_ ,” sapanya.

“Dari mana kaumasuk?” tanya Lavi tanpa bangkit dari ranjangnya.

“Entahlah? Siapa yang tahu?” balas sang dara, sengaja mengelak. Namun, lengkungan pada bibirnya bertahan dan kalimatnya bersambung dengan kalimat yang Lavi pernah dengar. “ _Toh_ , yang penting aku di sini, kan?”

Lavi mendengus kecil, tetapi nadanya lebih terdengar seperti tawa— _untuk menertawai dirinya_. _Harusnya ia bisa mengira_. “Mimpi tadi darimu, eh?” tanyanya langsung.

“Menurutmu begitu?” Road membalas.

“Aku pernah sekali masuk ke dalam dunia mimpimu, Road.”

“Meski kautahu bahwa tak satupun dari _kami_ yang tersisa memiliki kekuatan Noah?”

“Itu tak bisa kujawab,” Lavi berujar. “Tapi, kaupunya maksud lain memperlihatkan mimpi itu, kan?”

Road tak menjawab, tetapi dari cara sang dara memamerkan senyum, Lavi tahu tebakannya tepat.

“Fantastis,” gadis itu memuji secara tiba-tiba. Kakinya yang tak menapaki lantai berayun, tanda bahwa ia terhibur dengan tebakan sang Bookman. “Seperti sebelumnya, kau memang menghibur, _Bookman_.”

“Tak heran pamanku pun menaruh perhatian lebih padamu,” lanjut sang dara lagi, mendentingkan hal tak kasatmata dalam diri Lavi.

Kalimat terakhir sontak membuat keduanya jatuh dalam hening. Pemuda itu mengatupkan bibir, tak sanggup memandangi dara di depannya. Butuh waktu semenit penuh buat sang Bookman muda untuk bangkit, kemudian duduk dengan bersandar pada bantalnya.

“Road,”

Tak ada balasan buatnya.

“ _Thanks_.”

Perlu jeda sekian sekon sebelum Lavi menerima balasan. “Untuk apa?”

“Memperlihatkan mimpi itu,” jawab Lavi tanpa ragu.

“Kau lupa kalau yang tadi itu mimpi buruk?” balas sang dara sembari terkekeh kecil. “Tadinya, aku berniat untuk membuat Tyki tertebas pedang Allen lagi dan membuatmu syok di tempat. Rupanya kausadar lebih cepat dari dugaanku.”

“Tapi, kau tak melakukannya.”

“Aku _hampir_ melakukannya.”

“Tapi, kau tetap tak memperlihatkannya,” Lavi bersikeras.

Road terkekeh kecil. Kakinya kembali berayun, hanya sejenak sebelum berhenti bersamaan dengan lunturnya senyum kekanakannya. “Pamanku sudah _tak ada_ , _Bookman_ ,” cetus dara itu tanpa hati, memperlihatkan kesadisannya.

Lavi tak langsung menjawabnya. Sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa nyeri, seakan-akan ada duri yang bersarang di sana. “Aku tahu.”

“Tak ada bedanya dia mati di mimpimu atau tidak; nyatanya dia memang sudah _pergi_.”

Hening kembali berkawan dengan mereka. Lavi termenung, membiarkan kilasan masa lalu meluap dalam dirinya. “Kautahu, Road ….”

“… aku lebih ingin percaya kalau _dia_ masih bernapas, entah di bumi belahan mana.”

Road sontak tergelak pada detik berikutnya. “Astaga. Sejak kapan kau senaif ini, Bookman?”

“Katakan saja begitu,” balas si pemuda, enggan berdebat.

“Kau melihat sendiri tubuhnya, juga melihat kami yang menangis kala ia tiada.”

“ _Tahu_.” Lavi kembali mengulang kata yang sama; menunjukkan bilur serta harapan yang saling tumpang tindih meraup kewarasannya. “Tapi, dia pernah mencurangi kematiannya sekali, kan?”

Bahkan meski mata Bookman tak bisa dicurangi dan tinta yang tertoreh dalam catatannya adalah kebenaran yang nyata sekalipun, Lavi _ingin_ percaya; di sudut yang tak terjamah olehnya, dalam hati kecil yang seharusnya ia buang sejak lama—bahwa Tyki masih hidup; melanglang buana entah ke mana, dengan rokok terapit di antara bibirnya. Bahwa Tyki Mikk masih hidup tak peduli mereka tak akan bertemu lagi nantinya.

_Tidak—bukan._

Kalau bisa, jangan sampai mereka bertemu lagi.

Karena jika ia yang Bookman ini sampai bertemu lagi dengannya, artinya pria itu akan berada dalam kekacauan perang lagi. Berputar lagi dalam tragedi, tercekik oleh sulur berduri yang mustahil mereka lepaskan.

_Ya. Jangan sampai mereka bertemu lagi; mau di kehidupan ini ataupun di kehidupan lainnya._

Bahkan meski rindu ini akan membunuhnya sampai mampus, Lavi akan berharap demikian.

[ _Toh_ , sejak awal, seorang pengamat tak seharusnya bersisian dengan objek yang ia observasi, kan? ]

.

.

**.end.**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Keterangan:
> 
> Mokita: the truth we all know but agree not to talk about. (Kivila)  
> .  
> .  
> a/n: Sebenernya (lagi) ini ngga baru-baru banget saya tulis, cuma saya pikir, "hei, ayo tumpengan udah 75 fic nih!" jadi saya publish hehe :")) /DASAR. Intinya; Lavi ngalamin mimpi bertingkat (satu mimpi yang memperlihatkan memorinya mengenai Perang Suci, dan satu lagi saat terbangun dan melihat Tyki—soalnya Tyki harusnya udah ngga ada /HUSH).
> 
> Dan kenapa saya buat Road yang tersisa lagi, entah kenapa saya ngerasa akan sangat miris aja buat Road kalo nantinya selesai perang ternyata dia masih hidup, tapi keluarganya ngga—seperti mengulang tragedi yang pernah Nea ciptakan hehe /KAMU. Dan, anggap aja Road punya sisa kekuatan terakhir sebagai Noah of Dreams dan yang dia lakukan adalah mengunjungi Lavi (yang udah jadi Bookman dan salah satu dari sekian kecil orang yang selamat pasca perang) dan ngisengin yang bersangkutan—walau ngisenginnya juga nyakitin dirinya sendiri, sih :")) /LU.
> 
> Yaah, mungkin itu aja hehe. Terima kasih udah mampir! Kalau ada krisar, komentar, dan lain-lain boleh banget ditulis di kolom komentar, ya! :D Sekali lagi, terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di karya saya yang lain!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
